


Brigid Laughter and Pride

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra, F/F, I absolutely adore these two, Morning Sex, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: A simple question turns into something so much more, as even the most mundane things did with Petra's lover, Dorothea. And she could not be more grateful.





	Brigid Laughter and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quarter of the length but I love women being in love so... here we are! I do hope you enjoy it too.

Petra awoke having slept soundly, her body begging for a stretch. She turned over and came face to face with Dorothea staring at her lovingly.

“Oh.” Petra sighed happily at such a wonderful sight. “Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning.” She smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

They snuggled closer in comfortable silence and Petra felt threatened with sleep again when she felt her lover shift slightly.

“Do you ever think about what a strange thing sighing is?” Dorothea asked, turning to lie on her back.

“I have never been thinking about it.” Petra replied, reaching out to touch her hair.

“It’s so odd. Oh, I am feeling very sorrowful and wistful, let me puff out a breath of air!” Dorothea let out an exaggerated sigh, her chest heaving. 

Petra considered and thought of the moments of respite between their many battles. “It is not always sorrowful. Sometimes it is full of relief.”

Dorothea looked at her, an understanding if sad look crossed her features. “Very true.”

Petra hummed, coiling a lock of chestnut around her finger. She loved Dorothea’s hair, how long and wavy and thick it was. “I suppose it is a strange thing, but it is equally strange as laughing, is it not? I am feeling much humour, I shall now breathe very quickly and loudly!” 

She bellowed out a fake laugh, much to Dorothea’s amusement.

“Oh, is it so odd? You might be right about that but...” She turned her head towards Petra and smiled devilishly. “Maybe I’ll have to hear from you to find out.”

Her hands moved under the covers to find Petra’s stomach where she began dancing her fingers over her skin. 

“Dorothea!” Petra burst into fits of laughter, squirming under her touch. “You know I am-” She was cut off when Dorothea slid her fingers to her sides, her body scrunching up to try and protest the rising giggles. “I am--! Sensitive to the tickling!”

“My princess? Ticklish?” Dorothea faked a scandalous gasp and scooched closer to her to hasten her hands. 

Petra was overcome with laughter and blushing at the use of her pet name. “Yes! I am ticklish! Please stop!”

After a few happily torturous moments, Dorothea finally relented. “Only because you said ‘please.’ I was quite enjoying my little test.”

Petra took a moment to recover from her breathlessness and rolled over to face her lover. “And what did your testing yield?”

Dorothea’s smile- as gentle as it had always been- made Petra’s heart flutter. “Oh, nothing I didn’t already know. Your laughter is my favourite sound in the whole world.”

“That is… um…” How would one put it? “Full of cheese!”

Dorothea chuckled, reaching out to caress Petra’s cheek and thumb her tattoo. “Yes, it is, but I know you love it.”

Petra held her hand and kissed her palm. “I love you.” She said and when she heard Dorothea let out a little puff of air, she continued eagerly. “I do. I love you.”

“I can scarcely believe it sometimes.” Dorothea said, a trickle of awe in her voice. “I’m so lucky. I love you too.”

Petra wished Dorothea could see the value of her own life, how precious indeed she was. The huntress kissed further down her palm and across her wrist, till her lips rested on her pulse. She felt it quicken and smiled. 

“I would like to be doing some of my own testing.”

Dorothea’s brow raised as an unmistakable blush reddened her cheeks. “Oh yeah?”

“I would like to see if I can be making you laugh and sigh at the same time.” Petra leaned up on her elbow and slipped her legs between Dorothea’s thighs. She immediately felt her reaction in the roll of her hips.

“Oh my.” Dorothea’s voice had dropped to a whisper as Petra moved closer, their lips tantalizingly close.

“May I be having your consent?”

Dorothea’s breath hitched in a way that set Petra alight. “Yes.”

Petra smiled and kissed her softly at first as Dorothea’s arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. A little groan escaped the songstress when Petra sucked on her lower lip and the kiss took a heated turn, her tongue easing out and meeting with hers. She angled her body over Dorothea’s and let her hands travel over her silken nightgown, stopping over her breast to squeeze gently to illicit a sharp gasp and…

“Oh, Petra…” A delightful sigh.

She pulled back to start kissing along her jaw. “I am always falling a little bit more in love when you use my name like this.” 

Dorothea was clearly holding back a giggle as she bit her lip furiously. “I’m not going to make this easy for you, you know.” 

She did so often laugh when faced with affections. Before, they were mirthless, an attempt to deflect. But now, when Petra told her her eyes sparkled, she laughed joyfully, genuinely. Petra thought it was especially adorable when she snorted in her laughter.

“Sometimes there is fun in being…” She stalled, searching for the right turn of phrase. “Going hunting.”

“I see, and I’m your helpless prey.” Dorothea flung her arm over her eyes dramatically. “Oh, whatever shall I do all naked and defenceless?”

“You are not naked.” Petra scoffed, playfully tugging at her gown.

“Ah, right you are.” There was that wink Petra was so fond of. “Please change that right away.”

Petra obliged, sitting up to help Dorothea wriggle out of her garments. As Petra rose to gaze at her, the sheets fell behind her back and Dorothea lay exposed to the warm morning air of Brigid.

“I am finding you beautiful as ever.” Petra began tracing her hands over Dorothea’s body, starting with her shoulders and working down. She admired every curve, felt her fingertips dip down and over every slight rise and fall of her scars and the way her flesh became pinker as she caressed her way down to her hips.

“Petra.” Dorothea breathed, a small smile gracing her face. Petra thought she was ethereal, green eyes aglow against their pale red bed sheets. “You’re so sweet.” She tugged at Petra’s own nightwear, her eyebrows raising expectantly.

Within moments Petra had stripped and was delighting in the sensation of Dorothea’s fingers grazing over her tattoos. Her hand rested on the one between her breasts, her favourite, she had confessed one night. 

They had spoken many times about Brigid tradition and custom, their spirits and how they are honoured. Petra found boundless joy in how Dorothea would always want to know more about her homeland. Hardly anyone had expressed interest or even tolerance in regards to her heritage but Dorothea was always exceptionally thoughtful of others.

“I have been thinking.” Petra brought her hand over hers. “Would you like to be having a tattoo?”

“Me?” Dorothea frowned softly but her eyes sparkled with curiosity. “I feel like I would be intruding.”

“But you are mine.” Petra cleared her throat, aware of how such wording came across. “What I mean is, you are my most loved one and you have given me so much. I would like to share myself and my pride with you even more.”

Dorothea considered, her frown eventually unravelling into more of a sombre smile. “You really mean it?”

Petra felt the question’s weight fall from her lips.

She straightened herself up and placed their hands over her heart. “With certainty. I want nothing else than to be marking ourselves so that everyone knows of our love.”

Dorothea beamed. “We’ll have matching ones?”

Petra nodded, grinning bright when she saw the eagerness in her eyes. “That is the truth.”

“Well, only if you’re sure but … Okay! I would adore one, Petra!”

Petra held her hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles tenderly. “You have my gratitude, beloved. I am hoping we can live out the rest of our mornings together like this.” 

Dorothea looked at her, eyes wide, apparently speechless for a moment. Then, she spoke with a thread-bare tenderness.

“Make love to me.”

Petra leaned down to oblige, taking her time to languish in the feel of her body flush against hers, the way the heat simmered between their mouths and bloomed throughout her body, settling sweetly between her legs. 

Dorothea’s quiet groans grew loud and needy as Petra moved her kisses down to her neck, feather light at first before she tentatively grazed her teeth over her skin. Dorothea uttered a quick approval and Petra sank her teeth into her skin. Her moan was hot as Petra left her mark, worrying over it with her tongue and then moving on to the next spot to claim.

“Are we fated, my beloved?” Petra whispered. 

“Yes.” Dorothea shivered under her. “Yes, we are.” 

Her fire ignited further, Petra slid her hand over her breast and lightly pinched the nipple between her fingers. Dorothea took a sharp intake of breath between her teeth and shuddered out a laugh. 

“I’m not going to sigh, I’m not.”

Petra hummed in amusement, rolling her nipple between her thumb and finger and watching her delightful changes in expression. Her face scrunched up a little, full, wet lips parted as she breathed heavy. Petra dipped her head down to replace her fingers with her mouth. 

She sucked on her nipple and grazed her tongue over it till it hardened. Dorothea was making quiet little whimpers as she moved on to give the same treatment to her other breast. 

“Ah-!” Dorothea gasped as she ever so gently took her nipple between her teeth.

Petra felt her knees rise and her legs wrap around her, effectively pinning her in place. Then she felt the slight buck of her hips as Petra glided one hand down over her thigh, pressing her fingertips into the soft flesh.

“Open your legs.” Petra encouraged as she pressed her kisses further down over her stomach.

Dorothea barely responded, too preoccupied in Petra’s kneading of her breast to do as she was asked, so Petra did it for her. She slipped her hand down to her inner thigh and pushed one leg out. Dorothea whined as Petra removed her other hand from her breast but soon let out an excited little ‘oh’ as she slipped her shoulder under her other leg.

One arm anchoring her hips down, Petra began the process of teasing. She placed a wet kiss on her inner thigh, dangerously close to where she was no-doubt needing her touch the most.

“Petra…” Dorothea let out a husky breath, reaching down to entangle her hands in her hair. Petra could see the want in her eyes but she knew her love, she knew how she loved the game of it all.

“Yes?” Petra replied smoothly. 

Her free hand idly traced a circle over her sex, fingertip becoming slick with her arousal that dripped like honey. Dorothea bit her lip, showing restraint.

“I definitely... won’t be laughing... if you keep this up.” Despite her words there was playfulness hidden under the frustration.

“Do not be underestimating me.” Petra sat up on her elbow to get a better look at Dorothea’s face as she gave her clit a deft flick of her finger. Dorothea gasped and twitched, Petra felt her thigh tighten on her shoulder. 

“Mm… you—!” Dorothea was cut off as she placed two fingers by her entrance and spread her folds. Her voice dipped in a low moan and Petra marvelled at the way she closed her eyes and parted her lips, it was like watching a flower bloom.

“You are looking incredible.” Petra continued, pressing her palm against her clit but not providing much friction. Dorothea could only whimper as she kept her from bobbing her hips against her hand. “More beautiful than anything I have ever witnessed.”

“Flatterer.” Dorothea managed, shuddering and grinning shakily. Her eyes once again fluttered closed. “Petra… please.”

Petra flushed at her pleading voice and finally slipped her two fingers in and hissing with satisfaction at her sodden heat. “You were very ready for this, Dorothea. It is giving me great pleasure.” 

And it was, Petra felt her own body whine for touch but it didn’t matter right now, Dorothea’s hands gripping her hair did. She started to ease her fingers in and partially out of her in languid strokes.

“Môor marr…” Dorothea cursed in Brigid tongue. It was not a sin to invoke the sea goddess’s name during cries of passion- indeed it was seen as a sign of respect to her, for Môor guided lovers to one another. Petra prayed every day, thanking her for bringing Dorothea into her life like a gentle tide.

“I am very glad to see your lessons are going well.” She cooed, flexing her fingers inside of her. “Your accent is improving.”

Dorothea bit her lip as her eyes screwed shut even more. “Hah… I have the best teacher.” Petra kissed her hip bone, her plan coming together swimmingly. She pressed her thumb against Dorothea’s clit and rubbed achingly slowly. Dorothea gasped and writhed, her fingers coiling harder in her hair- not that she minded. “Petra…”

Petra continued with a smirk, leaning up slightly to kiss her stomach, all while she began to increase the pace of her fingers. Dorothea had begun to moan in earnest and it was music to her ears. She felt her tense around her digits, her breathing was laboured, her body shook, she was close now.

“Oh, my love…” Dorothea sighed in ecstasy, her body going still, thighs clenching—

Petra pressed her lips to her stomach and blew hard. 

Dorothea let out a strangled cry of confusion and laughter. Petra delighted in the sounds as she felt her inner walls convulse around her fingers. Perhaps this was too sneaky a move but Petra ceased her torture with a smug expression at having accomplished her goal and let Dorothea ride out the waves of her orgasm with slower steady movements.

“Darling!” Dorothea took a moment to recover, utterly breathless as she looked at her with tears of laughter in her eyes. “That hardly counts!” She chastised, a smile on her face all the same.

“And why not?” Petra pulled her fingers out carefully and laid her cheek against her soft skin. “You seemed to be enjoying it very much.”

Dorothea’s eyes narrowed in faux scrutiny, a pout on her features. “Maybe I did. Quite a lot, actually.” She took Petra’s hand and popped her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean of her own arousal. Petra maintained eye contact, no matter how hard her face burned with desire. She climbed up her body to kiss her, tongues slick.

“I have claimed my prey.” She declared against her lips.

“I suppose you have.” Dorothea said quietly, her hands roaming Petra’s back. Petra groaned into her touch, feeling the ache between her legs increase tenfold. As if to sense her anguish, Dorothea raised her knee between her thighs where it made tortuous contact. Her flirtatious tone had dropped in favour of a more heartfelt one. “I’m all yours.”

She pressed her leg into her and Petra couldn’t help but immediately grind against it. She felt her wetness spread over her skin and she flushed, a moan escaping her reddened lips. Dorothea watched, a look of wonder in her eyes, it made Petra feel all the more exposed. 

For years, she had to be strong, be polite, be complacent, patient, willing, obedient. Be a good little vassal. But not to Dorothea, who saw her as exactly who she was. With her, she could be a young woman taken from her home, furious, vulnerable, proud.

“I have you.” Dorothea whispered.

She could be Petra Macneary, a warrior princess who fought fang and claw for her home, her vision of Brigid and Adrestia shaking hands. Petra Macneary, exhausted, loving, tender.

“Dorothea…” She let herself unravel, raising her body up to rock her hips unabashedly. She groaned loudly in passion, letting everything go. She ran her hands through her hair, relishing the feeling of freedom. “Ywyn caru yi. Môor caruian ylis.” She hardly recognised her own breathy voice but speaking in her own tongue elated her.

“Ywyn caru yi don.” Dorothea took her hands in her own and entwined their fingers. Petra’s heart soared, she adjusted their legs so that their sexes lined up with each other. She sought approval from the eyes of her lover which was quickly granted. Dorothea gasped, her hands tightening in hers as Petra started her motions.

Their names became tangled in the air they breathed, between their moans of pleasure and the sounds of their shared bed creaking in tandem with their bodies. Petra felt beyond her own comprehension as she brought her and her lover to the rising of the wave.

“Ywyn caru yi.” She repeated softly, then with more vigour. Again, again, again she coaxed the words from her now aching throat. Goddess she loved.

She shuddered a final ragged moan and cascaded down with Dorothea, hard and heavy till their bodies gave out and she almost collapsed on top of her, now feeling lighter than clouds. She leaned forward and captured her lips in an ardent kiss. Through her half-lidded gaze, she watched the sunlight dance in her emerald eyes. It was as if a bewitching magic coursed through them.

Resting her forehead against Dorothea’s, a wonderful stillness ushered in for a moment. Time had made room for them between her endless sway where they just existed in each others arms.

Dorothea cupped her cheek and she leaned into the gesture, her face already starting to ache from the smile on it.

“I think,” Petra said, clearing her throat as her voice sounded a little hoarse. “I think, I am the lucky… luckiest woman.”

Dorothea didn’t laugh this time but the corner of her lips quirked up and when she spoke, her voice was quiet and reflective. “Thank you for making me feel loved.”

“It is my greatest joy, to know I am making you happy. You make me endlessly happy too. I feel great pride to be yours.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “I am sorry- I just…” She breathed deeply, Dorothea patiently waiting for her to continue. “I never did think I would find love of all things in Fóldan. I thought I would only be feeling angry from being taken from my own home.”

Dorothea wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, like she was a delicate thing. “You’re home now, my love, you did it.”

“I could not have done it without you, Dorothea, you are my home now.” Fatigue overtook her, or perhaps it was the dreamy look in her eyes that made her swoon so. “I will be cherishing you always.”

Dorothea placed a kiss on her nose. “And I you, Petra.” Her own tears pricked at her eyes but she held fast. “I didn’t think I would find love either but then you came along, you and your loveliness. How could I resist?”

Petra giggled and kissed her sleepily, what a morning this had turned out to be. Their kissing slowed till Petra could hardly keep her head up anymore and she gently rested it on Dorothea’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I couldn't help but incoperate some form of Welsh-inspired language into this fic woops here's some translation:
> 
> Môor marr - Great Môor  
Ywyn caru yi. Môor caruian ylis - I love you. Môor loves us  
Ywyn caru yi don - I love you too
> 
> ‘Y’s’ are pronounced very subtly as ehw or in the case of ‘yi’ and ‘ylis,’ it’s silent.  
Double r’s roll  
And ‘i’ pronounced as ‘ee’
> 
> As for Brigid lore I am definitely going to write more about it in a future fic because it was so fun I already have bigger ideas for Môor and how she is presented in Brigid culture.
> 
> Thank you for reading, do tell me your favourite line/lines~ ;)


End file.
